Definition of Terms:
1.) AM/AM: Amplitude to Amplitude Modulation
2.) AM/PM: Amplitude to Phase Modulation
3.) NL: Non-linear
4.) Pre-Distortion: Applying the opposite distortion (to what the signal of interest will be subject to) to a signal of interest so the when the signal of interest is distorted by the channel the end result is that the pre-distortion is cancelled by the channel distortion to deliver a nearly non-distorted signal5.) SOI: Signal of Interest or the desired signal6.) QAM: Quadrature Amplitude Modulation7.) 16QAM: A modulated signal that has 16 different amplitude-phase states.8.) Higher order Modulation: Typically signal with more than 4 phase states and one amplitude state, such as QPSK or 4PSK. Higher order modulations include but are not limited to 8PSK, 16 QAM, 64 QAM, 256QAM etc.9.) Non-constant Envelope Signals: Signals with varying amplitude as a function of time.10.) Audio frequencies: Frequencies of sound that are discernable by the human ear11.) SSPA: Solid State Power Amplifier12.) TWTA: Traveling Wave Tube Amplifier13.) PAE: Power Added Efficiency: Ratio of the power applied to an amplifier and the power output of the amplifier: Ratio is always less than 1.014.) RF: Radio Frequency15.) IF Intermediate Frequency16.) LUT: Look Up Table